1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an automotive turbocharger and more specifically to an arrangement used in combination therewith which removes particulate matter from the exhaust gases prior entry into the turbocharger scroll.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In order to improve the response and efficiency of automotive turbochargers it has been proposed to use ceramic and thinwall lightweight metal components in the construction thereof. However, a drawback has been encountered in that deposits and acidic materials produced in the combustion chamber and the exhaust manifold during the operation of the engine tend to accumulate and disloged from time to time under the influence of the engine vibration. This particulate matter is subsequently carried into the turbocharger by the exhaust gas flow and tends to chip and damage the blades of the ceramic impellers and/or deform the metal rotor. Further, this matter tends to deposit in the scroll and build-up in the interior of the turbocharger in a manner which reduces the rotational power and the pressure developed by the device.